runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Metals and other strong materials
Phitanium a metal commonly found in Karamja, Asia, and parts of Africa. The metal is extremely durable and light weight, being stronger than titanium. The metal is highly resiliant against heat, its melting point being 9,534 degree F alone. Thin sheets of this metal provide great ballistic support, as a sheet as thin as paper could stop fire from a 9mm pistol. The metal can also be modified through certain treatments to be more flexible. The metal isn't as exclusive as metals listed below, but it is expensive, and isn't given out like a product you can buy everyday(involves contracts with Drech Industries). Titanium A Titanium A is the super alloy of phitanum and titanium. The two metals combined create a powerful metal that is resiliant to all elements. It can withstand temperatures up to 12,879 degrees F, which is why it is used by the U.E.M.S.L.D for space ships, so they could survive the Sun's harsh beams, re-entry, and plasma fire. The metal is very stiff, but light weight, it lacks flexibility, though certain treatments can make it more flexible but it would lose some strength. Titanium A is exclusive to the U.E.M.S.L.D, Drech Industries, and Rexcorp. Aluminum A Aluminum A is another super alloy made out of phitanium and aluminum. There are two versions of Aluminum A. The weaker and cheaper version to produce: *'Weaker: '''The weaker alloy is mostly compromised out of aluminum and 6% phitanium. The metal can withstand temperatures up to 2,653 F. The strength itself is slightly stronger than titanium, but its melting point is not. *'Stronger Version: '''This time it has more phitanium involved, and it can withstand temperatures up to 7,043 degrees F. This alloy is disliked somewhat, as they might as well used pure phitanum. This metal is exclusive to the U.E.M.S.LD, Drech Industries, and Rexcorp. Proto-Zentoanium Proto-Zentoanium was created by Ace Drechsel, in an effort to recreate Zentoanium. It is a composite, it is made out of Titanium A and other materials. The metal itself can withstand temperatures up to 14,019 degrees F. It is resiliant to all types of elements, and is lightweight. But however, due to its strength, it is more expensive, so militaries and other industries prefer to use cheaper metals(like the ones listed above). A plate of Proto-Zentoanium could bathe in lava, withstand a tank shell with ease, and even take hits from the hulk, and take numerous clips of .50 cal, and some energy weapon fire before it would show damage. This metal is exclusive to Drech Industries Zentoanium A metal native only to Karamja, it is highly indestructible, it is on part with high grade adamantium(marvel adamanitum). This metal is extremely hard to obtain, as the natives in Karamja have a dislike for outsiders. However, the U.E.M.S.L.D is an exception, as they aid them. Flexitrite Flexitrite is a metal created by Ace Drechsel, which is a flexible alloy that is resiliant to damage. It can withstand temperatures up to 5,000 degree F. The metal itself can withstand a tank shell with very minor denting. This metal is exclusive to Drech Industries Corrupnite Corrupnite is a material that is anti-metal. It fell from space at the beginning of chapter 5, and the U.E.M.S.L.D quickly collected it. They found that the metal negatively impacted other metals, within contact. The metal itself was incredibly strong, the same strength as Zentoanium. Once it came into contact with other metals, it would quickly disrupt them, by rusting them and making them very weak and pliable. This metal is exclusive to the U.E.M.S.L.D Nano Kevlar Nano Kevlar is not metal, but a strong and synthetic fiber. It was created by scientist of the U.E.M.S.L.D. It is 2 times stronger than standard kevlar, and more comfortable. Because it is twice as strong as kevlar, it would make it 10x stronger than steel. The material does not melt, rather decompose at temperatures of 1,200 degrees F. If caught on fire, it won't harm the user and the flames don't grow and can be put out quickly. This metal is somewhat exclusive to the U.E.M.S.L.D, but recently it has been seen being produced for things like bike tires, helmets, bullet proof vests, etc. Dectoanium Dectoanium is a very rare metal that can be found (3 ounces of it) in The Wilderness and Hell. This metal is what makes up some demon hunter's weapons, such as Skull and Cranium. It is light weight, but very durable with a melting point of 5,035 degrees F. It is black in solid form, and white in liquid form and if it were to touch a (by human standards) fatal wound, it would turn them into ashes. Haliodorian Steel Metal found only in Haliopt's homeworld, and nearby planets. The metal is often used on the best warrior's, Haliopt being one of them. The armor can be stimulated to have regenerative qualities, and summoning. The metal itself is somewhat light weight, and only slightly weaker than Phitanum.